HARRY POTTER AND THE VEIL OF DEATH
by Jedi-Whill
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One, Master of the Elder Wand has become a Legend. His life has reached great heights, but only after a hidden conspiracy was uncovered by his friend Hermione. Harry is now a husband, a father, and renowned Auror and England Quidditch player. But the plot thickens as events evolve as does Magic itself...


**HARRY POTTER AND THE VEIL OF DEATH**

_**It has been 20 years since Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, defeated Lord Voldermort and his followers. Join our heroes in the midst of their family lives where ties will be tested, new romances blossom and a mysterious power unleashed...**_

_BELOW IS AN OUTLINE FOR A STORY THAT HONOURS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FROM BOOKS 1 TO 5 (in particular the romantic rapport), and the gist of the story from all 7 books:_

1\. Harry Potter is enjoying his birthday cake and party. His wife Cho Potter walks in and gives him a kiss as his children Albus Severus Potter, James Remus Sirius Potter, Cyril Dudley Colin Potter and Lily Cho Potter all surprise him with home made gifts. Harry chats with his best friends Hermione and Neville whilst telling a funny story to his godson Teddy Lupin.

2\. Harry Potter is a famous Auror and Liaison Officer for Muggle Affairs working for the Ministry for Magic. Neville is Headmaster of Hogwarts and married to Luna Lovegood who is currently telling the children a story about Nargles. She is editor of the Daily Prophet. Hermione Krum is remarried with two children. She is Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin 1st Class, having been Head of the Department of Mysteries for the last 5 years after being an Auror for 15 years as well as taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for 3 years also.

3\. Harry Potter spent 5 years of his life playing Quidditch for England taking them to World Cup glory before injuring his arm. Gilderoy Lockhart who recovered his memory and was in the Executive Box offered to mend his arm. After spending several days in the Hospital Wing having to regrow his bones, Harry decided that a career at the Ministry would allow him more time with Cho and his family versus the travel involved with Quidditch.

4\. Ron Weasley was left by Hermione after he got grumpy and abandoned her when she worked late one night and hadn't made him dinner. He also irritated Harry by getting jealous when Harry was on the front page of the Daily Prophet having won the World Cup. Ron attempted to trick Neville to gain access to the Headmaster's office to steal the Elder Wand. Sensing this plan, Harry confronted him and despite Ron having the Elder Wand, Harry bested Ron. Ron and Harry haven't spoken since.

5\. Harry is still friendly with the Weasley family, except for Ginny. Shortly after the events of the Seventh Book, Hermione Granger and one of Harry Potter's fans Dedalus Diggle uncovered a heinous plot by Ginny Weasley to control Harry Potter and have him for herself. It was found that Ginny had kept some of Voldermort's evil within her (after book 2), She had confunded Marietta to betray Dumbledore's Army to cause rifts between Cho and Potter. Later she had placed Cho under the Imperius curse when she noted Harry and Cho's chemistry upon seeing each other again in book 7. She also had started to formulate an unknown Love Potion that was gradually introduced to Harry in book 6. Sensing losing Harry to Cho, after Voldermort's death, Ginny distracted Kreacher who was bringing him a sandwich and subjected Harry's sandwich to an extreme dose of the experimental Love Potion. This caused Harry to focus completely on Ginny and forget Cho. However the added side effect of forgetting any of his friends including Hermione as well as Kreacher being suspected of trying to poison him resulted in Hermione investigating the case and uncovering Ginny's plot.

6\. Hermione bested Ginny in a duel. Under Veritaseum, she confessed (whilst maniacally laughing) her actions. Hermione arranged for the Ministry to rehabilitate Cho Chang, whilst taking Harry Potter to St. Mundago's for urgent treatment. It took 6 months of the world's best potion makers and medical wizard teams to cure Harry of his insanity. The spell was broken and Harry's memories returned. Repulsed by Ginny who he had never cared about at all before book 6, he felt great anger. But Hermione said Ginny wasn't worth a killing curse.

7\. Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, agreed to uphold the Weasley name and protect Harry and kept the crime private. Only a few wizards knew of the plot. Ginny was incarcerated in a special prison designed by Hermione, Aberforth Dumbledore and the Department of Mysteries using experimental dark magic.

Deep beneath the Atlantic Ocean, an underwater tower was built. Ginny would be confined to a Phantom Zone within the Mirror of Erised where she would be confined to a day in time, unable to leave. Ginny's madness would tire and eventually she would exhaust herself and become a silent prisoner for the next 50 years. Her food was delivered by Sea Dementors from South America. If Ginny tried to use Magic of any form, the spells designed by the Ministry would bring her troubling memories of Book 2 to drain her of energy. Ginny had to read the Daily Prophet delivered with her food about the Celebrity Wedding of Harry Potter to Cho Chang.

8\. Harry Potter's youngest child was worried about going to be placed in Slytherin and living up to his siblings. His elder brothers were Head Boy (Gryfindor), Quidditch Captain (Gryfindor), his sister was the smartest girl in her class and Prefect for Ravenclaw, no doubt soon to be Head Girl next year. He was the product of a wedding anniversary trip of Harry and Cho to China. Harry tells him the story of the Sorting Hat. Albus now feels content and is happy to be placed in Slytherin House. He will later go on to be a great Potions student, become Head Boy and go on to become a great Alchemist.

9\. Harry watches as Lily Cho Potter becomes an Auror, as James becomes a Quidditch Player like his father for England, as Cyril goes on to become a Magical Historian. He is proud and content with Cho and the couple think about retiring. Cho Potter is a fashion model, a Quidditch Player (having played alongside Harry as a Chaser) and philanthropist.

10\. Harry Potter hid the Elder Wand in a safe location. The story is about Ginny escaping from prison and assisting a group of witches and wizards who want to cement a secret plan by a descendant of Hufflepuff to allow wizards to practise magic openly without hiding themselves from Muggles. Ginny is broken out of prison by a dark wizard called Tennebris who has been cloned by a former Death Eater from the body of Grindlewald and implanted with memories of Lord Voldermort. The dark wizards call themselves the League of Wizardry, promising to end Ministry inefficiency and bureaucracy and to help Muggles (at least that's what they claim) with Magic openly. They have no special powers, nor Horcruxes, but seek the Elder Wand to best all wizards. They attack Harry's friends to draw him out and launch a surprise attack on the Ministry by their own followers having worked as Auror's launching a surprise attack from within to capture a special experimental device from the Department of Mysteries to turn ghosts into real people again. Their attempt to kill the Minister for Magic Hermione fails.

11\. The mysterious device/artefact is the** Veil of Death** through which Sirius Black fell into in "The Order of the Phoenix/Book 5". This is ancient magic dealing with worlds between worlds and the origins of Magic itself. Lifeforms known as "Magi" have travelled through time and space for thousands of years. They feed off Magic, helping it grow in power. Long ago, wizards attempted to utilise the power of the Veil to grant unlimited life and access to omnipotence - to become one with Magic itself. The attempt failed, but it will not stop others from trying...

The story goes on from points 1 to 10 - eventually with Harry, Cho, Hermione, Neville, Luna etc defeating Ginny and her friends and the Elder Wand being passed down to Harry's children, with its powers being negated since Harry gives it willingly. The End.


End file.
